


Waters, 2014 timeline

by nhuodles



Category: Cricket RPF
Genre: M/M, phil hughes passing, trigger warning
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-02-10
Updated: 2015-02-10
Packaged: 2018-03-11 12:12:28
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,326
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3326843
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/nhuodles/pseuds/nhuodles
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Request: Chris and Shane deal with the separation (due to county cricket, IPL, injuries, etc) from the end of the South Africa tour to the beginning of the home Australian summer. Probably primarily fluff, but can be a little bit angst. Mention of Phil Hughes passing</p>
            </blockquote>





	Waters, 2014 timeline

MARCH 5th, 2014

"Hey, come back to my room?" Shane leaned into Chris's side as the team celebrates the 2-1 series win over the Proteas.

"You know I can't Watto, I've got an early flight tomorrow morning to London," Chris answers quietly as to not seek attention from the boys, but still seeking comfort from their bodies touching.

"I know. But who knows when I'll get to see you again," Shane whines. 

Chris hums an agreement, mentally bringing up a calendar of both their schedules over the next few months. Chris is heading to England to play for Middlesex whilst Shane stays for the upcoming short form series.

"All I can offer tonight is cuddling," Chris whispers, the adrenaline of the day finally taking its toll on his 'old but rockin bod' as Davie once put it. He slouches further against Shane, no longer caring who would witness and take photos for future blackmailing.

Shane's eyes light up like a pup. Chris snorts softly, and they called Michael 'pup'. "Yeah? The quicker we get outta here, the more time we get to spend alone..."

At that, Chris grabs his essentials quickly along with Shane's hand before rushing out of the locker room to the hoots and hollers of the boys. He's pretty sure someone yells (probably Davie) 'GET IT WATTO'. Shane giggles, happily being dragged along by Chris.

They end up in Chris's bed, laying so that they're facing each other. Each other's faces lit up by the moonlight through the window. There isn't much space between them. Shane has his arm thrown across Chris's waist and Chris has his legs intwined into Shane's. "I'll miss you," Shane murmurs, eyes closed from the exhaustion of the day. "I'll miss you more," Chris sighs back, eyes also closing. Shane shuffles closer so that their noses are touching and waits until Chris falls asleep. When he feels Chris's breath even out, he whispers: "I love you."

~~~~~

APRIL 2014

Shane was getting really desperate, he was getting frustrated quite easily since the IPL started, since he last talked to Chris. He walks into his hotel room, slamming the door shut. He reaches for his phone to check the time, mentally calculating the time difference between himself and Chris. He decides that he needs to hear the sound of Chris's voice immediately. He presses the call button with more force than necessary.

"Mmmm ello? Who is this? Voges, if this is a prank call I'm going to ki-" Chris begins down the phone. A wave of comfort washes over Shane, as soon as hears the sound of Chris's voice.

"It's me," Shane sighs. He smiles, conjuring up the image of Chris in bed, eyes still closed, whispering half threats into his phone in the early hours of morning.

"Shane?" Chris's voice seems more attentive now, "Babe what's wrong? Why are you calling so early in the morning? Are you hurt?" The sleepiness from his voice now replaced with worry.

Shane gives a breathless laugh, trust Chris to worry so much, "No no no. I'm fine. I'm okay... I just..." Shane suddenly feels the embarrassment of what he's just done rush over him.

"You just what..." Chris encourages down the phone.

Shane stays silent for a bit. Chris checks his screen to make sure that he hasn't accidentally hung up. "I just miss you. I miss your voice. I miss your face. I miss your lame old jokes." Shane confesses, cheeks feeling warm about his neediness. 

Chris chuckles, "Oh Watto, I miss you too babe. Now that you've got me awake, talk to me, I miss your voice too." Shane doesn't need encouragement, he lays down against the headboard and starts rambling on about the IPL and life in general, a smile permanently on his face.

Shane hears Chris yawn into the phone, and realises that they've been talking for hours and Chris has not received any sleep. "Hey, how about I leave you get some sleep? I'll call you tomorrow?" Shane asks.

"Mm good idea," Chris murmurs, "call me during the day next time. So we can talk more."

Shane laughs, "Yeah sure babe. Goodnight." 

"Mmmkay, goodnight. Love you," Chris hangs up after that. Shane cannot believe the words that he just heard. Chris loves him? Since when? Shane's face lights up with the new information that will take their relationship another step forward. He's just got to see Chris in person in order to say it back.

~~~~~

SEPTEMBER 2014

Shane's phone rings as soon as the announcement is made. He looks down at the number, it's an unknown number, he ignores it. He'd rather sit and be swallowed by his self-pity at yet another injury setback. The phone rings again, yet another unknown number, and yet again Shane ignores it.

Chris is worried. The team is on the road and he's phone is broken so he uses someone else's phone to call Shane. And both of his calls have gone to voicemail. He tries again. "Common Watto, pick up your dam phone," Chris murmurs.

"Hello. If this is a reporter, I don't want to answer any questions," Shane spits down the phone, after the third ring.

"Oh god Shane. Are you okay? Are you resting? I can call you back later," Chris answers, apologetic about interrupting Shane's resting time. 

"Oh Chris. Sorry um. Hi, how are you? I could do so much better," Shane replies quickly, he didn't realise how much he needed to hear Chris's voice. "Actually, that's complete bullshit. I am angry Chris. I am angry because my stupid body won't do what it's built to do. Which means it prevents me from being able to come on tour. Which also means I can't spend time with you!" Shane finishes his rant with a heavy sigh.

"Oh Shane... Do you feel better now?"Chris asks, voice layered with concern.

Shane does feel better. Whether it's from relieving his feelings, or having Chris comfort him, he does feel a lot better, "yeah, I do actually. Thanks for calling me. It just sucks you know? I won't be spending time with you until after you come back for the summer."

Chris sighs, "I know. I miss you so much. I can't wait to see you again." 

~~~~~

NOVEMBER 2014

"SHANE! Tell me it's not true. Tell me he's playing a prank on us. Shane please!" Chris yells down the hospital corridor to Shane who's sitting in a hospital chair, along with most of the Australian Cricket team and staff. Shane stands up to the sound of Chris's voice.

"Chris.... I-" Shane didn't get very far before his throat chocked up and he walked towards Chris. Shane moved towards Chris and embraced him, sobbing into the smaller mans shoulders. Chris hugged back just as tightly, too stunned to do anything else. The two players stood in the middle of the corridor, brought together by a tragedy.

When Shane felt like he wouldn't fall apart without Chris's assistance, he removed himself from the hug. Chris cupped Shane's face in his hands, "All of this, it made me realise, that life is too short. And I cannot imagine living my life without you. If something was to ever happen to you, I don't know what I'd do Shane. I wouldn't be able to cope. I wish we had better circumstances, but I have to tell you... I love you." Chris stared into Shane's eyes, see them widen with shock. And for a moment he thought that Shane wouldn't reciprocate.

"I love you too! I love you so much Chris John Llwewllyn Rogers," Shane said, moving his face closer to Chris's until their lips met. It was a short kiss, both men knowing that there would be other times to celebrate their love. Right now, they were here together to comfort each other and the rest of the team. Shane's hand moved into holding Chris's and together they sat together in the hospital chairs.


End file.
